Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fuel injection pump systems and more specifically it relates to a fuel injection pump system for providing a variety of fuels, including aviation kerosene-jet fuel, arctic fuels and diesel fuels, to a compression ignited engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel injection pump devices have been in use for years. Typical fuel injection pump devices are stand-alone systems, mechanically or electrically controlled that deliver fuel to an internal combustion engine. The pump often includes a plunger that reciprocates in a barrel bore to pressurize the fuel. Such systems include a means for controlling the fuel delivery.
Lubrication of a fuel injection pump using aviation kerosene-jet fuel, arctic fuel or diesel fuel can be a significant problem as these fuels are dryer and less viscous than most fuels. Fuel injection pumps are normally designed to handle one type of fuel and therefore are limited in their application.
Current systems do not incorporate a governor internal to the system to enable the engine to idle smoothly at predetermined speeds nor are fuel systems typically designed with an internal governor to assist the engine by reducing fuel flow at high engine revolutions per minute (RPMs).
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,450 to Jiang; U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,190 to Czarnecki; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,875 to Grimshaw-Jones.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a variety of fuels to a single cylinder compression ignited engine using a single bore fuel injection pump and governor in a single housing.
In these respects, the fuel injection pump system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of working with a variety of different fuels in a single cylinder compression ignited engine using a single bore fuel injection pump and governor in a single housing.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fuel injection pump systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new fuel injection pump system construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a variety of fuels to a single cylinder compression ignited engine using a single bore fuel injection pump and governor in a single housing.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new fuel injection pump system that has many of the advantages of the fuel injection pump systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new fuel injection pump system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fuel injection pump systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing enclosing a fuel injection pump with governor system which is attached directly to the engine casing thereby using the engine""s oil and compression for lubrication of the fuel injection pump. The internally attached governor system enables the engine to idle smoothly at a predetermined speed and also provide high-speed protection by reducing fuel at predetermined RPM settings. A uniquely designed plunger and barrel in the fuel injection pump incorporates an anti-knock helix-shaped plunger that changes the idle injection timing for sound attenuation.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a fuel injection pump system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a fuel injection pump system for providing a variety of fuels, including aviation kerosene-jet fuel, arctic fuels and diesel fuels, to a single cylinder compression ignited engine using a single bore fuel injection pump and governor in a single housing.
Another object is to provide a fuel injection pump system that is adequately lubricated under various RPM conditions.
An additional object is to provide a fuel injection pump system that is adequately lubricated when using a variety of fuels.
A further object is to provide for smoother engine operation by utilizing a fuel injection pump system that rotates counterclockwise.
Another object is to provide a fuel injection pump system that is compact in structure.
An additional object is to provide a fuel injection pump system that can use a variety of fuels interchangeably.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.